En sus ojos encuentro mi paraíso
by rivergronlfer's
Summary: Básicamente la historia de amor de Rachel Barbra Berry y Lucy Quinn Fabray. TODO. El inicio, la aceptación, los problemas, las peleas, las alegrías, las tristezas, todo.
1. Chapter 1

_****__Hola querid s amig s lectores, primero quiero agradecer el acogimiento que tiene Landslide, viendo que está a pocos capítulos de que culmine, he decidido publicar este fanfic en el que me dedicaré por completo. Faberry sin duda es mi pareja favorita y creo que ya era hora que escribiera su historia de amor. Este fanfic si será bastante largo y tendrá de todo. Sin más que decir l s invito a leer y ya saben que los comentarios son muy bienvenidos. Quiero dedicarle este fanfic entero a dos personas especiales para mí: Cristina y Luisa. _

_Mi twitter: iheartrivergron_

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

La miro y me dan ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien. ¿Ese es mi trabajo verdad? No es como si no hubiera solución, las hay, pero todas la llevarán a lo mismo: el insoportable dolor.

-¡Esto es asquerosamente doloroso! – grita en desesperación. A pesar de la situación tan complicada, yo me permito sonreír porque es como si escuchara la misma voz que me ha acompañado todos estos años.

Miro como ella lo fulmina con la mirada mientras grita una serie de improperios, agita sus manos y lo señala como el único culpable. Él simplemente está parado ahí, aceptando todas las acusaciones, tiene el rostro más blanco que un fantasma y yo, otra vez me permito reír. Él se parece tanto a mí. Ella tiene el rostro de color tomate y con ambas manos se aferra fuertemente a las sábanas de hospital.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! – grita tanto como puede. Yo me quedó sin habla de nuevo. Es más no he dicho nada desde que llegué. No estoy siendo de mucha ayuda. - ¡Mamá! – grita ella desesperada y me mira molesta. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de sus decisiones? Y tengo un recuerdo.

_- Te quedas mirando como si nada. ¡Esto duele! – _

_-Pero… _

_- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! – _

Con el rostro más colorado y más tranquila me acerco a ella y tomó su mano entre la mía. Le doy un pequeño beso en la frente y pego su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella deja de respirar tan agitadamente y se permite descansar un rato. Pongo mi mano libre en su vientre y lo sobo suavemente. Ella aprieta más mi mano y yo simplemente comienzo a darle besos en la cabeza.

-Todo va estar bien corazón.- son las primeras palabras coherentes que digo en lo que va del día.- Jason… ven.- le ordeno. Y él obedientemente se acerca y se para a un costado mío. – Pon aquí tu mano.- tomo su mano y la pongo sobre el vientre de Ashley. – Pronto verán a su bebé.- tomo la mano libre de Jason y la de Ashley y les digo: Todo habrá valido la pena, cuando miren a ese pequeño angelito.- lo digo tan feliz que algunas lágrimas caen por mi rostro.

-Mamá…- Ashley murmura con ternura, yo tomo su rostro con mi mano derecha y la miro con adoración.- Te quiero tanto.- le doy un beso en su mejilla y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre abruptamente.

Rachel entra con cara de susto. Tira su enorme bolso en uno de los sillones y sin pedir permiso a Jason o a mí, se aviente sobre Ashley y la llena de besos. La abraza tan fuerte que hacer parecer como si la estuviera asfixiando. Rachel la mira igual que yo, con mucha adoración. Le murmura algo y Ashley sonríe. Luego, Rachel voltea y nos sonríe a mí y a Jason. Se me queda mirando y murmura un "te amo" y vuelve a mirar a Ashley.

-Perdona Ash, estúpidos ensayos.- Ashley simplemente asiente. Está muy cansada para decir algo más. Rachel toma uno de sus mechones rubios y los acomoda tras de su oreja.- Duerme cariño, mañana será un día largo, pero recuerda que estaremos para apoyarte en todo.-

Jason nos dice que va a ir por un café, murmura que la situación lo tiene desconcertado, que es todo tan rápido y le asusta. Rachel se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente, dándole apoyo; yo le doy una sonrisa alentadora y el muchacho deja la habitación.

Rachel se sienta en el único sillón de la habitación. Me hace señas para que le haga compañía. Yo, obedientemente, voy y me siento a su lado. Ella me abraza por la cintura y yo dejo descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. Es increíble que a pesar de tantos años su corazón siga latiendo fuertemente cada vez que yo estoy cerca. Ella suspira.

-Todo es todo es… extraño.- confiesa en un murmuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- entrelazamos nuestras manos y se sigue sintiendo tal cual la primera vez que caminamos mano en mano por los pasillos de la secundaria.- Recuerdo cuando estuvimos en la misma situación de Ashley.-

-Me preguntó si tú fuiste tan adorable como lo es Jason ahora.- yo me encojo de hombros.- Quiero decir, no me pude dar cuenta porque estaba sufriendo el peor dolor de mi vida.-

-Rach, yo era tan capaz como tú de haber traído al mundo a ese angelito.-

-Fue perfecto de todas maneras.- murmura ella y me da un beso en los labios.- Mírala, nuestra pequeña va a tener a su primer hijo.-

-No podemos estar más orgullosas.-

-Y todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a esto.- dice suspirando.

-Pero valió la pena.-

-Todo valió la pena para pasar mis días contigo, Quinn.-


	2. Quinn

**__**_Muchas gracias por la acogida a este fanfic, estoy feliz de que les haya gustado, prometo que les encantará! ahora empezamos con la historia de amor de las Faberry. Este capítulo está relatado por Quinn, porque esta es una introducción a su vida. Si bien hay un acercamiento en este capítulo, la amistad Faberry se dará mucho más adelante. _

_Mi twitter: iheartrivergron_

* * *

_Año: 2011_

* * *

**_Quinn_**

Estaba sentada mirando el entrenamiento de las Cheerios y no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Tomé el gancho en forma de mariposa rosa que había encontrado entre mis cosas esa mañana y me traté de acomodar el corto cabello. Limpié mis lágrimas y saqué la cajetilla de cigarros que llevaba en el bolso. Tomé uno, lo encendí y me lo llevé a los labios.

Miré a Santana hacer las coreografías tan bien que me sorprendí. Santana era buena, jamás lo había dudado; era diferente que yo dijera que no era buena, en realidad tenía miedo que ella me quitara mi puesto de capitana. Vaya ironía, yo misma me quité ese puesto. Santana se movía como una pluma, ella era bastante delgada y muy dinámica. Estaba Britt, tan adorable como siempre, su inocencia me asombraba y a veces, siendo sincera, quería tener esa inocencia. Yo crecí muy rápido.

Faltaban tres días para el inicio de clases, para el inicio de nuestro último año. Las Cheerios tenían una presentación el primer día, es por eso que venían practicando una semana y por eso Santana me pidió que la acompañara. Cuando recogimos a Brittany, ambas me trataron de convencer de que vuelva a las Cheerios. Brittany puso su carita de cachorrito y Santana me amenazó, pero yo no cedí. Las Cheerios no eran para mí, ¿Cómo es qué no me di cuenta antes? La imagen de niña buena, esa no era yo.

Empecé a salir con Nick. Lo conocí en una tocada de música de los 80 a la cual mi prima me había prácticamente arrastrado porque estaba pasando por una fuerte depresión. Ahí lo conocí, no sé cómo terminé saliendo con un hombre de treinta cinco años. No me lo pregunten, que no tengo respuesta. Pero en nuestra corta semana de "enamorados" o lo que fuere, me descubrí. Me teñí el cabello rosa dejando algunos mechones rubios. Me hice un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda y un piercing en la nariz. Mi ropa era negra. Faldas largas negras, botines con púas, etc. Un cambio tremendo, pero era yo y no volvería a cambiar.

¿Qué quedaba de la Quinn destrozada? ¡Nada! Exacto, quedaba nada. Ya no era una nena llorona que se quejaba de su vida amorosa, era yo, esta nueva Quinn sin sentimientos y sin miedo a absolutamente a nada. Tampoco iba a volver a Glee, aunque eso Santana no lo sabía.

Comencé a toser porque me atoré con el humo del cigarro. No era una experta en eso. Jamás en mi vida había llevado uno de esos a mis labios, sino hasta hace un mes. Pero, me relajaba y cada día me volvía mucho mejor. Vi como Santana y Brittany se abrazaban y con las manos entrelazadas se acercaban a mí. ¿Qué pasa con Santana y Brittany? Yo no lo sé, pero creo que es bastante obvio.

-¡Quinnie! – me saludó Brittany muy alegre y sonriente.

-Britt.- murmuré.

- Apaga esa cosa Quinn, nos vas a matar.- se quejó Santana frunciendo el ceño. Yo la miré molesta. Ella también lo hacía, es más fumaba tres cajetillas en un solo día. Miré el gesto que me hizo señalando a Brittany.

-Eso te mata, Quinnie.- murmuró la rubia de los ojos azules.- Le he dicho a Santana que deje de hacerlo.-

-No… no te preocupes por mí Britt, es una vieja costumbre.- me encogí de hombros y apagué el cigarrillo en el piso con mi zapato. Me acomodé mi casaca y vi como dos pares de ojos me estaba mirando.- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

-Te ves tan rara así.- murmuró Santana.

-Esta soy yo Santana, anda acostumbrándote que no voy a cambiar.-

-Me gustabas más cuando eras rubia como yo. Parecíamos gemelas.- dijo Brittany sonriente. Recibí una mirada de 'más-te-vale-que-le-respondas-bien' de Santana. Yo sonreí.

-Es que el rosa me gusta más Britt, quizá podamos cambiar el color de tu cabello también.- a Brittany se le iluminaron los ojos. Santana negó varias veces.

-¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamó, causando que Brittany la mirara con un puchero.- Britt, el rubio es tu color y me gustan las rubias.- dijo Santana.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Yo no tenía idea qué decir. ¿Santana acaba de admitir que le gustaba Brittany? O… ¿Qué le gustaban las rubias, en general… es decir, le gustaban las chicas? Santana se puso roja como tomate y Brittany le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo tenía mis sospechas respecto a esas dos. Decidí romper el silencio.

-Chicas, ¿vamos por un helado? –

* * *

El camino al centro comercial fue algo divertido. Como en los viejos tiempos, puse un disco cualquiera y las tres cantamos todas las canciones que nos sabíamos de memoria. Yo iba manejando y Santana y Britt iban en la parte trasera. Las miré con una sonrisa sincera por el espejo y ellas me la devolvieron. Parecían los viejos días de la Unholy Trinity.

-¿Qué desean, chicas? – pregunté amablemente, sacando mi billetera.

-¿Piensas pagar Quinn? – preguntó en tono molesto Santana.

-Yo las invité, es correcto que yo pague.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-De ninguna manera Quinn.- elevó un poco la voz Santana.

-No hagas un escándalo.- le advertí.- Mira, yo pago hoy y otro día lo haces tú.- luego vi a Brittany que nos miraba a ambas confundida.- Y otro día paga Brittany.-

- ok.- murmuró molesta.

-¿Qué sabores desean?

-Yo quiero de chocolate y menta.- gritó Brittany, yo le sonreí.

-Pues yo… lo mismo que Brittany.- dijo Santana. Yo asentí y fui a pedir las órdenes.

Estaba parada mirando la vitrina con todos los sabores de helado, no tenía idea de que tomar. Estaba el de mora, era delicioso. Sí, ese sería mi sabor. Me acerqué a la fila para pagar, luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Sentí algo helado en mi rostro y luego pequeñas gotas cayendo en mi camiseta de los Beatles, blanca, mi favorita. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro y pude sentir el helado en este, vi con horror mi camiseta y vi las manchas naranjas en esta. La gente se estaba riendo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dios! ¡Lo siento, tanto! – decía la persona responsable de todo eso.- Yo… hablaba por teléfono y…-

-Por supuesto, no me viste.- grité y la miré a los ojos. Oh no, ¿Por qué ella? - ¡Tenías que ser tú! –

-Perdona, ¿me conoces? – preguntó ella.

-Rachel, ¡claro que te conozco! – exclamé tratando de quitar el dulce de mi camiseta.

-Oh mi dios.- se llevó ambas manos a su boca.- ¿Quinn? – yo asentí.- ¡Estás tan cambiada! Ni en mil años hubiera podido creer que eras tú.-

-A mí también me encantaría tener una adorable charla, Rachel, pero si no ves estoy cubierta con helado.- grité.

-Hobbit, ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar una perfecta salida de amigas? – Santana me limpió con una de las servilletas que encontró. – Vamos Quinn, tienes que cambiarte eso.- señaló mi sucia camiseta.-

-Hola Rach.- saludó Brittany.

-Hola.- respondió Rachel rápidamente y luego volvió su atención a mí.- Quinn, espera…

-Déjalo, no te puedo detestar más de lo que ya lo hago.-

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! – grité ni bien puse los pies dentro de mi casa.

Mi mamá salió con un delantal puesto y con el ceño fruncido al escuchar mi grito. Santana y Brittany ya no estaban conmigo. Brittany trató de calmar mi enojo todo el camino pero no lo logró; Santana me pidió que las dejara en casa de Britt y así lo hice. En realidad quería estar sola y Santana lo logró entender, de todas maneras ella y yo éramos mejores amigas, me entendía perfectamente.

-¿Quinn? –

-Hola, buen día.- dije en un susurro y seguí mi camino.

-¿Qué pasó, Quinn? – escuché decir a mi mamá cuando yo ya estaba en el segundo piso. Tomé una bocanada de aire y volteé a mirarla. Me molestaba su actitud, realmente lo hacía. Actuaba como si yo de verdad le importara.

-¿Es de tu incumbencia? – pregunté molesta.

-Eres mi hija, claro que es de mi incumbencia.-

-Judy.- murmuré, hace mucho tiempo había perdido el respeto por ella por eso sentía que llamarla 'mamá' era tonto.- Me topé con una chica del colegio y me echó helado encima.- la miré una vez más y me fui.

Cuando entré en mi cuarto me quité la ropa que llevaba puesta rápidamente y fui a mi baño. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero con detenimiento, mi cuerpo estaba en forma pero ya no veía a la misma Quinn de antes. Fruncí el ceño y saqué mi bata y me metí a la ducha para quitarme todo el dulce que tenía en el cuerpo. 'estúpida Rachel' volví a pensar.

Salí de la ducha y mi cabello mojado goteó agua por todo el piso del baño, lo cual simplemente me puso de mal humor. Me quité la toalla y me puse unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca, dejé que mi cabello siga húmedo.

Escuché la melodía de "sweet child of mine" en mi habitación. Busqué en mi casaca y saqué el celular del bolsillo, la llamada era de un desconocido.

-¿Hola? – dije mientras ordenaba mi ropa y prendía mi computadora.

-Quinn, Hola ¿Quinn? –

-Oh no.- murmuré

-No cuelgues por favor.-

-No tengo humor.-

-Por favor, escúchame.-

-¿Cómo es que tienes el número de mi celular? – murmuré frustrada.- Esto no lo tolero Rachel, chau.- y colgué con furia.

Tiré mi celular con furia al piso y al momento que lo vi caer con una fuerza impresionante al piso, me arrepentí. Cuando chocó con el piso, el celular literalmente se hizo trizas. Era uno de los más modernos, esos que los que son táctiles. Demonios, pero lo bueno era que Rachel ya no podría llamarme. ¿Qué clase de psicópata era esa chica? Creo que porque no la entendía era por lo mismo que no la podía soportar. Además, ella me quitó a Finn.

Recogí el destrozado celular del piso y lo guardé en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Me senté en mi cama y saqué el cigarro que me quedaba en el bolsillo y lo prendí; sabía que mi mamá detestaba que el cuarto oliera a cigarro y por eso precisamente lo hacía. Santana me había dicho que todo lo que estaba haciendo era para llamar la atención, pero no lo era. Había llegado a parecerme estúpida la Quinn de antes, es por eso que había cambiado tanto. Además me gustaba molestar a mi mamá porque ella no me apoyó cuando estuve embarazada.

-Quinn cof cof.- mi madre entró con una cesta rosada llena de ropa limpia y al instante de poner un pie en mi habitación, comenzó a toser exageradamente. Al principio de verdad había pensado que el humo le hacía mal, pero luego llegué a la conclusión de que le gustaba exagerar. Me miró con rabia mientras movía sus manos para "apartar" el humo de su rostro.- ¿Qué te he dicho de fumar en el cuarto? – dijo entre dientes.

-Es mi cuarto y yo hago en el lo que quiera.- me encogí de hombros y le di otra calada al cigarro y boté el humo en dirección a su rostro. Bingo, la había hecho molestar a más no poder, lo veía en sus ojos.

-No me hables así Quinn.- no gritaba pero la furia se sentía en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Qué esperas de mí? – dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome en frente de ella, el cigarro se había acabado y ante su atenta mirada de horror lo puse en el piso de mármol y lo aplasté. - ¿Qué puedes esperar de alguien que quedó marcada de por vida? – grité más fuerte y sentí como tomaba mi brazo y lo apretaba fuertemente.- ¡Déjame! – me solté de su agarre y fui hasta mi clóset por una casaca, cuando la saqué tomé mis llaves, un viejo celular y dinero.

-¿A dónde vas? – gritó ella, cuando yo estaba ya mitad del pasillo. - ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Tienes que respetarme!-

-Hace mucho perdí el respeto por ti.- respondí y me fui.

* * *

_Santana abre la puerta, necesito un lugar donde dormir – Q_

_¿Q? ¿No tienes una casa? - S_

_Larga historia, abre la puerta – Q_

_Ummh okay, noche de chicas con Britt. – S_

_¿Estás con Britt? – Q_

_Sí, se quedó a pasar la noche *wanky* - S_

_Pensándolo bien… necesito ver a una amiga, ella me puede dejar pasar la noche en su departamento, igual gracias – Q_

_Pero Q… - S_

_He dicho gracias – Q_

_Qué amargada, ok, bye – S_

Guardé al viejo teléfono en mi casaca y volví a mi auto. Era un auto de segunda mano que había logrado comprar trabajando todo un verano entero, porque claro que mi papá no le daba la gana de comprarme uno… a su princesita. Aunque ya no era su princesita desde que 'abrí las piernas' a un perdedor.

Mi plan era quedarme con Santana y pasarla como en los viejos tiempos, viendo películas y conversando hasta altas horas de la noche; pero ella estaba con Brittany, en otros tiempos me hubiera quedado y las tres hubiéramos tenido nuestra noche de chicas, pero desde que cantaron 'Landslide' en el Club Glee algo me huele a que esas dos se quieren más que amigas. Mejor que pasen su noche solas, yo no quería estar de violinista.

Antes de arrancar el carro le marqué a Liz rápidamente. Sentí como tocaron con desesperación el vidrio de mi ventana y volteé con molestia a ver quién era. Hablando de él…

-¿Qué quieres? – grité. Él hizo un gesto con las manos para que le abriera una de las puertas, pero yo solo bajé el vidrio de la ventana. El viento chocó en mi rostro.- ¿Hola? –

-¿Eres tú? –

- No estoy para tus bromas.-

-Lo siento.- se disculpó y me miró intensamente.

-¿Qué haces por aquí de todas maneras? –

-Quería ver si Santana y Brittany querían un trío.- dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos. Yo puse cara de asco.

-Qué asco, Puck.-

- Ahora dime… ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en una mujer gótica? – me miró de arriba abajo y yo me sentí intimidada, él aún tenía es poder en mí.- Aunque muy sexy… deberías usar faldas más cortas.-

-Puckerman si no me dices lo que quieres voy a irme.- sentencié molesta.

-¿A dónde vas tan sola? – fruncí el ceño y rápidamente cerré la ventanilla y arranqué el carro tan rápido como pude. Pude mirar a Puck mirándome confundido y molesto, bueno, él se lo había buscado.

A veces mirar a Puck causaba algo extraño en mí, yo lo atribuía a que él había sido el primero y era el padre de mi hija. Después de las nacionales me dediqué a espiar a Puck, cuando lo vi con una niña me pareció realmente adorable y fue cuando me di cuenta que no podría haber mejor padre que Noah Puckerman.

* * *

Cuando paré porque el semáforo estaba en rojo, la melodía de "Creep" comenzó a inundar todo el carro. Busqué mi celular entre mi casaca y respondí.

-¿Quinn? –

-¿Liz? –

-Te he extrañado tanto, ¿Dónde te has metido? –

-Creo que tengo poderes telepáticos…

-¿Ah?

-Estaba por llamarte.- cuando iba a continuar con la conversación el semáforo cambió a verde y algunos autos comenzaron a hacer sonar sus bocinas en protestas. – Te vuelvo a llamar.-

* * *

- ¿No te parece el cielo increíble? –

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, es tan inmenso.-

-Pero todo tiene un final.-

-No, el universo no tiene fin, por eso me encanta.-

Liz me paso el cigarro y yo le di una larga calada, me relajó. Sí, Santana podía decir que me estaba matando pero fumar me quitaba todo el stress que llevaba encima. Seguí mirando al cielo tratando de encontrarle algún sentido de lo que había dicho Liz. Ella era tan… rara, la antigua Quinn no se hubiera hecho amiga de ella. Pero esta era la nueva y mejorada Quinn Fabray.

Conocí a Liz en una de las tocadas a la que iba con mi prima. Era una chica alta, pálida como la nieve, labios rojos y cabello largo y negro. Tenía diecinueve años y era una mezcla entre una chica gótica y una hippie. Vivía en San Francisco pero estaba en Lima porque su madre había entrado en una depresión y se tenía que hacer cargo. Había dejado la universidad porque no era para ella, quería estudiar arte pero estaba esperando aún. Había estado con hombres mucho mayores que ella y hasta había tenido aventuras con muchas mujeres. Liz tenía algo que me gustaba pero no sabía el qué.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? – preguntó volteando a mirarme. Yo le di una última calada al cigarro y se lo pasé, me quedé callada.- Es una noche bastante fría para ser verano.- me gustaba eso. Me gustaba que cambiara de tema cada que yo no me sentía cómoda como para responder.

-Este verano ha sido muy extraño.-

-Sí, nunca pensé en tener una amistad con Quinn Fabray.- yo rodé los ojos y me recosté de panza, cerré los ojos y traté de escuchar el silencio de la noche.

-Deja eso Liz, sabes que eres mi amiga.- la sentí suspirar y segundos más tarde sentí sus manos en mis hombros, me estaba abrazando- ¿Sabes? Hoy fue un buen día hasta que Rachel Berry apareció para arruinarlo.-

-¿Qué hizo ahora? –

-Me dio un baño de helado, literalmente.- me acomodé porque sentía como el pasto me hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Liz y yo estábamos en uno de los bosques de Lima, echadas sobre una frazada mirando las estrellas. Puse mi cabeza en los pechos de Liz y ella me abrazó.

-¿Me quieres decir, porqué hablas tanto de ella? – me llamó la atención lo que Liz dijo y levanté mi cabeza quedando solo a centímetros de su rostro.- Hablas mucho de Rachel, y ni siquiera te das cuenta- no sé porque pero yo me acerqué más a su rostro y estuve a punto de besarla pero ella se alejó.- ¿Quinn qué haces? –

-Lo siento.- no sabía qué demonios pasó por mi cabeza

-Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga.-

-Liz, ¿de verdad hablo mucho de Rachel? – pregunté confundida.

-Sí, te has pasado el verano entero quejándote de ella… le tomas mucha importancia. Rachel te importa mucho.- yo mordí mi labio inferior.


	3. Rachel

_De veras muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me encanta que les esté gustando la historia, ahora vamos a explorar un poco la vida de Rachel, no soy muy partidaria de que esté con Finn así que probablemente Jesse St. James haga su aparición más adelante, porque como ya lo dije las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn tomarán su tiempo, no taaaanto, pero no será tan rápido._

_Mi twitter: iheartrivergron_

* * *

_Año: 2011_

* * *

_**Rachel**_

_¿Vamos por un helado? – F_

_No, dios, no me hables de helados – R_

_¿Por qué? Siempre te han gustado los helados – F_

_Digamos que ahora me traen malos recuerdos - R_

_¿Por qué? – F_

_Me están llamando… hablamos más tarde – R_

_Ok, te amo bebé – F_

- Ahí voy papá, no te alteres. – grité fuerte para mi papá me pudiera escuchar.

Tomé el celular entre mis manos y borré todos los mensajes, era una manía que tenía, sin importar quien fuera siempre eliminaba los mensajes. Entré al buzón de llamadas y volví a mirar el número al que me había pasado llamando toda la tarde. Intentarlo una vez más no me haría daño…

-_Hola, has llamado a Quinn Fabray, deja tu mensaje.- _Eso era lo que venía escuchando toda la tarde y se me había quedado en el cerebro.

-Quinn, sé que me odias, quiero decir siempre lo has hecho; pero de verdad quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde, responde mis mensajes por favor. Ten un…- miré en el reloj que eran las ocho de la noche.- Ten buenas noches.- suspiré y tiré mi celular en la cama.

Fui hasta mi tocador y me eché polvo en el rostro y ricé mis pestañas. Solté mi cabello y luego lo sujeté con un prendedor de estrella, uno de los muchos que poseía. Mi rostro se veía triste en el reflejo y solo lo podía atribuir a que me sentía mal por haber echado helado a Quinn. Quizá crean que es muy exagerado seguir pensando en eso cuando ya pasaron muchas horas desde el suceso, pero así soy yo.

Sentí que el celular vibraba en mi cama. Fui corriendo y me lancé encima de la cama como loca para responder pero una vez que vi el nombre en la pantalla mi sonrisa cesó.

-¿Finn? – dije con cansancio.

-Estrella.- yo rodé los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta que te llame? –

-No es eso, sino que esperaba otra llamada…-

-¿De quién? – ahí está, detesto cuando se pone en ese plan. Quizá por eso mi relación con él no iba nada bien.

-De una amiga, por dios, cálmate.- me puse mi vestido negro mientras hacía malabares para que el celular no se caiga. – De verdad tengo esta cena con mis papás, Finn.- murmuré a la vez que me ponía mis zapatos y abría la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Rachel, cuando estés de mejor humor, hablamos.- y cortó la llamada. Me quedé mirando furiosa la pantalla del celular, yo debí ser la que cortara la llamada, no él.

-¿Rachel? – esta vez me llamaba mi papá Hiram y no sonaba muy contento que digamos.

-Ya voy.- dije a punto de bajar las escaleras.

* * *

- Esa foto es de cuando Leroy dejó caer a mi pequeña en la taza del baño.- ¿Había una foto de esas? Me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi papá Hiram con el albúm en sus faldas y apenas vi la foto me sonrojé peor que tomate.

-Yo creo que a la Señora Elizabeth no le interesa verme en esa… situación.- murmuré haciéndole señas a mi papi Leroy para que cerraran el álbum. Mis ojos se lo estaban implorando.

-En realidad, me hace recordar a Liz.- murmuró la mujer mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había tomado una copa de vino. Sus ojos estaban rojos. – Liz solía ser tan cercana a mí, me contaba todo.- vi como sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Luego ella dirigió su mirada a mí y me sonrío. - ¿Qué edad tienes cariño? – por más que esta mujer me asustara, yo respondí educadamente.

-Tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos.- Y la Señora Elizabeth rompió en llanto. Yo miré a mis papás y les cuestioné con la mirada. Mi papi me ordenó subir a mi habitación. Yo asentí.- Señora Elizabeth un gusto, me retiro a dormir.- dije rápidamente sin percatarme si la mujer me había escuchado.

* * *

Habíamos tenido una adorable cena con la Señora Morris, la mejor amiga de infancia de mi papá Hiram. Yo había visto a la Señora antes pero nunca había tenido tanta cercanía, mi papi Leroy siempre decía que esa mujer era extraña y creo que tenía razón. Llevamos la velada como siempre, yo canté y mis papás tocaron el piano mientras la Señora Morris nos miraba satisfecha. Cuando comimos la señora no dejaba de hablar de su hija Elizabeth y lo buena que era en todo. Mis papás me contaron que Elizabeth (Liz) era la única hija de la mujer y se había vuelto una especie de chica vampiro que no le interesaba nada. Cuando la Señora Morris dijo la palabra 'gótica' yo pensé en Quinn.

Entré en mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue cerrar con pestillo la puerta. Luego fui hasta mi baño y me quité todo el maquillaje que llevaba encima, el sujetador de cabello de estrella lo deje en el lavabo y luego me quité el vestido, quedándome en ropa interior. Me acerqué hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero y me miré por cinco minutos. No me gustaba como lucía, la verdad que nunca me había gustado mi cuerpo. Salí del baño y luego prendí mi laptop, no la había apagado, así que lo primero que apareció fue mi página de Facebook. Me acerqué hasta mi cama y me puse mi pijama. Llevé la laptop hasta mi cama y vi que tenía mensajes nuevos y notificaciones.

_Finn Hudson ha escrito en tu muro. _

_A Kurt Hummel le gusta tu foto. _

_Kurt Hummel ha escrito en tu muro. _

_Tienes una nueva solicitud de amistad de Brittany S. Pierce_

Leí lo que Finn me había puesto y simplemente era uno de los tantos poemas de Pablo Neruda, pasé de él. Kurt había escrito que responda sus mensajes o me mataría lentamente mientras dormía y luego, algo asombrada, acepté la solicitud de amistad de Brittany. Después de las Nacionales, Kurt me había creado una página de Facebook y yo aún no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba. Y fui a ver mis mensajes.

_Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel ¿Porqué querías el nro de Quinn?_

_Racheeeeeeeeeeeel ¬¬_

_Oh dios mío, respondeee!_

_**¿Kurt? Sigues aquí?**_

_No me iba a ir sin saber por qué querías el nro de Quinn._

_**Quería disculparme con ella y pues creo que ella no quiere aceptar mis disculpas.**_

_Ahora qué le hiciste? Dios, mantente alejada de esa chica, Rachel. _

_**Mira, tuve un día horrible y solo fui por un helado y la cosa siguiente fue que Quinn estaba llena de helado y me gritaba. **_

_Cuando no tú, y ahora que te ha hecho mi hermanito? -.-_

_**¿Por qué asumes que fue Finn?**_

_Porque simplemente lo sé… además soy tu mejor amigo_

_**Bueno, el problema es que Finn no me ha hecho nada.**_

_Y cómo se supone que eso sea un problema? _

_**No lo sé, pero lo es. Además la mejor amiga de mi papá Hiram es una psicópata con la que cene…. Este día fue horrible y aún no termina. Realmente quiero disculparme con Quinn. En algún momento la odié, pero siento que en nuestro último año debemos tratar de llevarnos bien y… Kurt, sabías que Quinn es gótica o lo que sea, ahora? Fue una gran sorpresa, a decir verdad. Creo que por eso fue que le…**_

_Rachel, basta. ¿Por qué tienes que escribir tanto? Y sí, Quinn tiene una foto vestida de esa manera. Y no sé eso de que no se odien, Quinn te odia. Y bueno veré que hago para que hagas las paces con Fabray. _

Suspiré y miré por mi ventana la oscura calle. Kurt tenía cierto acercamiento a Quinn, no sabía por qué, pero él me había dado el número de Quinn. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y vi una llamada entrante de Finn, decidí ignorarla. No sabía que estaba pasando entre Finn y yo, aún no lo entendía. Vi que la pantallita del Facebook parpadeaba, Kurt había vuelto.

_Hablé con Santana. Dice que el celular se le malogró a Quinn, porque le mandó mensajes dese su viejo celular. _

_**¿Viejo celular? ¿Puede Santana darte el número de ese celular?**_

_Rach, olvídalo. Quinn y tú nunca han sido las mejores amigas, ni lo serán._

_**Kurt…**_

_Rachel hablo enserio, no es la primera vez que ustedes tienen un problema, se han peleado por Finn. Bueno Rachel me voy a dormir, mañana saldré con Blaine. Deberías descansar y dejar de pensar en Quinn._

_**Está bien Kurt, muy buenas noches.**_

* * *

- Y quizá con una beca mi mamá podrá estar tranquila y no pensando los gastos de la Universidad…

-Claro…

-Rachel, ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó Finn mirándome molesto.

-Sí Finn, te darán una beca y tú mamá no tendrá que pensar en gastos.- dije molesta y le di un largo sorbo a mi café.- Perdona, es solo que no he tenido buenos días.- me encogí de hombros.

-Solo quiero que me tomes atención como yo lo hago contigo.- el puso su mano encima de la mía y me dio un suave apretón.

-Finn, ¿Tú me amas? – pregunté confundida.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Rachel? – frunció el ceño.- Claro que lo hago, desde la primera vez que te besé.-

-No sé si llegaremos a más, Finn.- admití.- No sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo…

-Rachel, ¿Estás terminando conmigo? – preguntó preocupado. Yo negué, porque en realidad no sabía que quería. Se paró y se sentó a mi lado y me besó con desesperación. Y ahí estaban esas mariposas de la primera vez que probé sus labios, pero solo que estas mariposas estaban algo debilitadas y… bastante confundidas.

-Creo que necesitamos un tiempo.- murmuré en sus labios. Él se alejó de mí.- Finn, quiero saber qué es lo que siento.-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Rachel? –

-Nuestra relación no es la misma.-

-Todas las relaciones tienen altos y bajos, no son perfectas.-

-Detesto cuando te comportas así…- y se paró. Tiró la silla en la que estaba sentado al piso y todas las miradas cayeron en mí, tuve que sonreír falsamente y pararme a recoger la silla, de paso me disculpé con los empleados del local.

_Gracias por hacerme pasar vergüenza – R_

_Gracias por romperme el corazón – F_

_No terminé contigo, pero parece que es lo que quieres – R_

_No sé Rachel, haz lo que quieras – F_

_Está bien, adiós Finn – R_

Estaba molesta, tan molesta que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien. La persona me tomó por los brazos y rápidamente me detuvo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Quinn se enojó ayer.- Levanté la vista y vi a Santana con el ceño fruncido.- Tienes que mirar por dónde vas, enana.- me soltó los brazos y se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

-¡Santana! – grité. Ella volteó a verme y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-¿Qué quieres hobbit? – preguntó acomodando su bolso en su hombro.

-¿Has visto a Quinn? -

-Creo que no te quiere volver a ver, así como yo. Ya es un martirio suficiente tener que verte en el colegio todos los días.- a veces la sinceridad de Santana era demasiado.

-Solo quiero disculparme.-

-Déjalo, Berry.- Santana rodó los ojos y me dijo: Sinceramente a Quinn no le interesa y pasó la noche con su amiga, así que deja las cosas como están. Ahora, adiós que Britt me espera.- y se despidió de mí con una sarcástica sonrisa.

* * *

- Gracias por acompañarnos pequeña.-

- No es nada, en realidad- respondí mientras le respondía a Kurt un mensaje, contándole todo lo sucedido con Finn más temprano.- Me gusta estar con ustedes.-

-Aunque estás más entretenida en ese aparato.- levanté la vista y vi como mi papá Hiram señalaba mi celular. – Y qué raro que no estés con ese novio tuyo.-

-Déjala en paz.- intervino mi papi Leroy.

-No, no pasa nada.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estas mayonesas? – me preguntó mi papi.

-No lo sé papi, no me gusta comer esas cosas.- volví a centrar mi atención en el celular.

-¿Qué pasó con Finn? – Mi papi Leroy me conocía demasiado bien y el no dejaría pasar el tema de Finn.

-Nos peleamos y creo que ya no somos novios.- y recién en ese momento sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro. Finn era parte importante de mi vida.

Mi papi dejó las mayonesas en el carrito de súper y se acercó hasta mí a darme un abrazo bastante fuerte. Yo enterré mi rostro en su cuello y lloré ahí un buen rato hasta que me separé y él limpió mis lágrimas con su dedo.

-No llores princesita.- me dijo sonriendo.- Quizá Finn no era para ti.-

-Sí, quizá.-

-Hey chicos me encontré con la hija de Elizabeth.- vimos a mi papá Hiram que estaba en la sección de licores haciéndonos señas para ir. La verdad que no quería ir a ver a la chica, porque suponía que estaba tan mal igual que su madre. De todas maneras mi papi me llevó con él.

Cuando llegué vi a dos muchachas, vestidas casi de la misma manera: con ropa oscura. La de cabello corto llevaba una falda negra larga y una ceñida camiseta blanca; la de cabello largo y negro llevaba un jean rasgado y un pequeño polo que dejaba ver su vientre. Me fijé que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y luego me di cuenta de quién era la muchacha de cabello corto.

Cuando estuvimos cerca mi papá se acercó a abrazar a la muchacha de cabello largo y esta lo abrazó de una manera extraña y luego saludó a mi papi. Quinn, notó que la estaba mirando y simplemente se puso sus lentes de Sol.

-¿Quién es esta muchacha, Liz? – preguntó mi papá mirando sus manos entrelazadas y yo no pude mirar sus manos también. Tenía curiosidad.

-Esta es Quinn Fabray, mi mejor amiga.- dijo Liz mientras jalaba a Quinn y esta ponía una sonrisa falsa.

-¿No eres compañera de Rachel? – preguntó mi papi.

-Sí, señor.- dijo en un murmuro Quinn.

-¡Rachel! – me llamó mi papá Hiram y yo me acerqué rápidamente.- Es tu amiga Quinn del colegio.-

-Sí, lo sé.- dije en un susurro.

-¿Tú eres Rachel Berry? – preguntó en asombro Liz. Yo simplemente asentí y me di cuenta como Quinn apretaba la mano de Liz.- Pues Quinn no deja de hablar de ti.-


	4. We got the beat

**_We got the beat_**

_¿Cuándo empezaban las clases? – Q_

_Muy buenos días para ti también – S_

_No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo – Q_

_Nunca estás de humor para nada – S_

_Responderías mi pregunta si fueras tan amable – Q_

_Claro, las clases comienzan hoy, de hecho ya tocó la campana y muchas gracias por venir a vernos, a mí y a Britt, para nuestro número de las Cheerios. – S_

_¿QUÉ? ¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO VERDAD? – Q_

_No, no lo podría hacer eres mi mejor amiga… - S_

_Ah Santana, sabes a lo que me refiero, bueno ya adiós. – Q_

_Sé que no te importan las Cheerios, pero Britt de verdad quería que vinieras. Adiós – S_

Quinn salió de su cama como un rayo. En verdad no quería volver a ese estúpido colegio donde todo lo que importaba eran las apariencias y ella había tratado de jugar sus reglas, pero se cansó. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la tiró a un costado de su cama, al voltear vio el desorden que era su cuarto, se encogió de hombros. Se quitó el pantalón de chándal y lo sustituyó por una falda larga de color plomo; removió todo su cajón en busca de una camiseta pero al no encontrar nada, recogió la camiseta que se había quitado y se la volvió a poner. Cogió su bolso negro y metió un cuaderno viejo y un par de lapiceros.

Salió de su cuarto y cuando paso por el espejo que se encontraba en el corredor, se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Simplemente trató de acomodarlo, pero lo arruinó más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando llegó a las escaleras pudo escuchar a su mamá cantando en la cocina y el olor de huevos revueltos y café recién hecho.

-Quinn, cariño.- dijo Judy. Llevaba puesto un delantal y traía dos tazas y dos platos.- Pensé que no irías al colegio, te preparé desayuno.-

-Eso demuestras cuanto te preocupas por mí, me conmueves tanto.- dijo con sarcasmo y Judy la miró sonriente, sin enojarse por lo que su hija le había dicho.- Si fueras una madre normal, hubieras ido a despertarme para que llegara temprano a mi primer día de clases.- Quinn se sirvió café en su taza y le dio un sorbo, nunca dejó de mirar a su mamá.

Judy seguía sonriendo y se quitó el delantal, poniéndolo en uno de los grandes sillones. Se sentó en una de las sillas y puso sus manos en su frente, luego suspiro y con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Quinn. La muchacha simplemente rodó los ojos, su madre iba a hacer un drama.

-Si supiera que a mi hija le interesa ir al colegio, la hubiera despertado.- murmuró Judy, más para ella misma.- Si no te hubieras ido con Liz ayer a quién sabe dónde…

-Ahórrate tus discursos, ahora me voy.- Quinn dejó el café en la mesa y siguió su camino hasta la puerta.- Prefiero ir al colegio que quedarme en esta casa contigo.-

* * *

- ¿Enserio se te tienen que ocurrir estas cosas Rachel?

-Las Cheerios tendrán su número, nosotros también lo merecemos…

-¿Sabes que tenía suficiente con las Cheerios?

-Santana deja de quejarte.- Rachel miró a sus compañeros decidida.- Será el mejor número y no las merecemos porque llegamos a las Nacionales.-

- Hobbit, te recuerdo que tú y tu querido novio 'pechos de bebé' arruinaron nuestra oportunidad de ganar y no te quiero recordar que casi te mato y no me opongo a volver a hacerlo.-

Rachel sintió unas fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura y se pudo imaginar de quién eran. La morena volteó y le dijo con la mirada que la soltara, Finn lo hizo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Santana notó que todos los ojos habían estado en ella y Finn.

-Esta vez Finn y yo no arruinaremos nada, ¿verdad, Finn? – preguntó la morena mirando al muchacho, él simplemente asintió y miró a otro lado. – Ahora, ¿Dónde está Quinn? – preguntó mirando a todos y dándose cuenta que la chica no estaba ahí.

-Sobre eso Rachel…- empezó a decir Santana.

Luego todos los pares de ojos estuvieron concentrados en la muchacha que acababa de aparecer en la puerta. La muchacha estaba parada al lado de Mr. Shue y traía cara de pocos amigos. Rachel sonrió sin que se diera cuenta, pero Quinn lo notó e hizo un gesto de fastidio que no pasó de ser percibido por Santana. Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Puck eran los únicos que no estaban para nada asombrados.

-Justo hablábamos de ti, Quinnie.- dijo Brittany poniéndose al costado de la chica gótica, abrazándola por la cintura. Quinn simplemente le sonrió y dejó que la tocara, si hubiera sido otra persona probablemente la hubiera mandado al demonio.

-¿Quinn? – se escuchó decir a Tina. Mike, que estaba tomado de la mano con Tina, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Mercedes simplemente se había quedado sin habla y miraba a Brittany, al Sr. Shue y a Quinn. Artie estaba con la boca abierta aún sin poder creerlo. Quizá Finn era el más sorprendido de todos.

- Hola a todos.- dijo Quinn en lo que pareció un gruñido más que un saludo.- Para hacerla más corta… cambié durante el verano y no creo que deba explicarles el porqué.- Quinn comenzó a juguetear con el anillo que llevaba puesto. De alguna manera le encantaban las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

-Es por eso que Glee tiene gente tan diferente…- Santana rodó los ojos ante el comentario del Sr. Shue.

-Sr. Shue no voy a volver a Glee, he cambiado.- dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

El salón se lleno del silencio. Las caras sorprendidas de todos se hicieron presentes. Brittany comenzó a llorar, Santana se tuvo que acercar para consolarla mientras miraba con algo de odio a Quinn. Mercedes estaba pensando que no había forma de ganar las Nacionales sin Quinn. Puck estaba mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Quinn tratando de preguntarle con los ojos, pero Quinn simplemente apartó la mirada. Rachel… estaba parada en medio de la sala sin decir nada, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Esto no me lo dijiste, Quinn.- susurró Santana, conteniendo su molestia.

-Somos la Unholy Trinity y no podemos estar separadas.- murmuró Brittany.

-Si no quiere estar en Glee, no tienen porque obligarla a quedarse.- todos voltearon a ver a Finn que estaba atrás.- Te conozco Quinn, se que haces todo esto para llamar la atención… cuando seas lo suficientemente madura…-

-¡Cállate Finn! – gritó Quinn.- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi vida! ¡No te metas! ¿Con qué derecho me hablas? Preferiste a ella.- dijo señalando a Rachel.- La preferiste en vez que a mí. No quiero regresar a este lugar, no quiero.- y las lágrimas de Quinn se hicieron presentes. Se soltó del agarre del Sr. Shue y salió corriendo.

-Perfecto, cara de feto.- le dijo Santana mirándolo con todo el odio que pudo.

-No me hables así Santana.-

-¡Basta! – gritó el Sr. Shue haciendo que todos se callaran. – Finn… Finn tiene algo de razón.-

-¡Oh dios, no! – dijo Santana soltando la mano de Brittany y parándose en frente del profesor.- No tiene ningún derecho de hablar así de mi mejor amiga, no sabe por lo que ha pasado…-

-Voy a hablar con Quinn.- todos volvieron a quedar en silencio y miraron con asombro a Rachel.

-Yo creo que no.- se escuchó a Artie decir.- Rachel, la chica te odia.- Rachel se encogió de hombros.- Creo que es mejor que vaya Santana.-

-Por fin dices algo coherente, ruedas.-

-No, yo voy a hablar con Quinn.- volvió a decir Rachel con determinación y esta vez nadie se opuso.

* * *

Rachel no estaba segura de que la había poseído para querer hacer entrar a Quinn en razón. No se necesitaba de un experto para saber que el odio de Quinn hacia Rachel era bastante, quizá, en algún momento la morena también sintió odio hacia Quinn. La chica era perfecta; el perfecto novio, capitana de las porristas, cuerpo perfecto… lo tenía todo y quizá Rachel quería ese todo. Pero poco a poco vio como se desmoronaba ese todo delante de sus ojos. Hubiera querido ofrecer ayuda pero Quinn era muy egoísta para aceptar la ayuda de alguien y peor aún si ese alguien era Rachel Berry. Ahora Rachel solo quería su amistad, quería poder llevarse bien con Quinn. Nada más.

Cuando llegó al campo de fútbol pudo divisar a la silueta de Quinn en las gradas, fumando un cigarrillo. Aunque estaba lejos podía ver como los hombros de la muchacha subían y bajaban, claro signo de que la chica estaba llorando. Mientras más se acercaba más veía el sufrimiento de Quinn. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Quinn se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y miró a otro lado. Rachel miró en su reloj y se dio cuenta que solo tenía veinte minutos para arreglar las cosas.

-¡Qué inteligentes! – dijo Quinn llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios y dándole una larga calada.- Te mandan a ti para que hables conmigo, tú eres exactamente con la que no quiero hablar.- Quinn acomodó su cabello, que estaba siendo desordenado con el viento.

-Sé que probablemente no me quieres ver.- dijo Rachel subiendo las escaleras y sentándose junto a Quinn.- Pero te necesitamos y me disculpo por lo que dijo Finn.- Rachel estiró su mano y Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.- Quinn, soy un ser humano y sí, fumo.- confesó Rachel.

-Pensaba que cuidabas tu voz.- dijo la chica de los cabellos rosa, pasándole el cigarro a la morena. Rachel se hizo el cabello para atrás, dejando ver su rostro y sus ojos acuosos. La morena se llevó el cigarro a los labios y luego suspiró.

-La cuido.- dijo Rachel mirando al horizonte.- Pero una vez que fume no me hará daño.- la morena se encogió de hombros.- Jamás quise quitarte a Finn, las cosas se dieron por sí solas.- Rachel le devolvió a Quinn el cigarro, pero Quinn le hizo señas para que se lo quedara.

-Sí claro, Rachel.- dijo Quinn parándose y bajando algunas gradas.- Eres una… no tengo palabras, pero jamás voy a volver a Glee y pretender que soy tu amiga.-

* * *

Santana y Brittany estaban ya con todas las Cheerios, calentando antes de la presentación. La latina estaba de muy buen humor, ya que horas antes Sue le había informado que era la nueva capitana. Era algo con lo que ella siempre había soñado, y bueno si bien compartió el puesto con Quinn no lo consideraba un logro. Brittany estaba arreglándose el cabello cuando Santana se le acercó y la abrazó por la cintura.

-San…- murmuró la rubia estremeciéndose ante el contacto con su mejor amiga.

-¿Vienes a cenar a mi casa, hoy? – Santana dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Brittany y se sintió invadida por el olor a vainilla de la rubia.

-Claro que sí, Sanny.- Brittany volteó imprevistamente y quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Santana sonrió y con su pulgar acarició las mejillas de la rubia, pero su pequeño momento fue interrumpido por sus compañeras y Sue.

-¡En tres minutos! – gritó Sue entrando con las demás chicas. Santana se separó de Brittany tan rápido como pudo y vio como la rubia estiraba su mano para que se tomasen de las manos, pero la latina negó y siguió arreglándose.

Brittany reprimió sus ganas de llorar.

* * *

-¿De veras no volverás a Glee?

-Me vienes preguntando eso como ocho veces.-

-Pero es que no lo creo.-

-¿Qué es lo qué no crees? No vuelvo ni a las Cheerios, ni a Glee y punto.-

-Pero todos en Glee te apoyaron cuando estuviste embarazada.- Quinn dejó de ignorar al muchacho y le dio una mirada asesina al puro estilo Fabray.- No puedes hacerte tatuajes, piercings, un cambio de look y simplemente olvidar a quiénes realmente te ayudaron.-

-Simplemente ahórrate todo el discurso barato que ya pareces mi madre.- Quinn apagó el cigarro que estaba fumando en el costado de la silla.- Vete Puck, te deben estar esperando para el número.-

-No vas a llegar a nada comportándote de esta manera, Q-

-¡Qué te largues! – grito desesperada la muchacha, haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran en ella. Simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió concentrada en el escenario.

'_Esto lo hago por Brittany. Hace rato me hubiera ido de este infierno, podría estar pasando un buen rato con Liz o con los chicos del pub'_ pensó Quinn.

Quinn estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y lo pensó por un momento, se paró del asiento, dispuesta a irse; pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer la Cheerios salieron al gran gimnasio y pudo divisar a Brittany. Sus miradas se encontraron y la porrista le sonrió sinceramente, Quinn devolvió la sonrisa algo apenada por haber querido irse.

La canción 'California Girls' comenzó a sonar en todo el gimnasio y las Cheerios se movían al ritmo de la música, haciendo sus clásicos movimientos gimnásticos y una que otra vez haciendo movimientos sensuales que hacían que sus cortas faldas volaran y se les viera más de lo que debían. Quinn no se dio cuenta cuando es que había empezado a sonreír, quizá… solo quizá extrañaba a las Cheerios.

Cuando la presentación terminó algunos chicos gritaban incoherencias a las muchachas, generalmente cosas fuera de lugar, Quinn solo rodaba los ojos. Desde la parte baja Brittany hizo con sus manos un corazón señalando a Quinn; Santana volteó a ver a quién Brittany le sonreía y se encontró con Quinn. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la chica de cabello rosa dejó de sonreír y Santana jaló a Brittany del brazo, llevándosela.

Sabía que Santana iba a estar molesta por el resto de la semana o el mes. Quinn había cambiado de apariencia y hasta de actitud pero no había cambiado de mejor amiga, de hermana. La latina estaba realmente furiosa por la bomba que soltó Quinn en la mañana, no podía creer que simplemente había dejado el Glee Club.

Cuando la chica gótica estaba a punto de irse vio al Director Figgins hablando por el improvisado micrófono y el descontento de todos en el gimnasio hizo darse cuenta que el Glee Club estaba por presentarse. Quinn se quedó inmóvil en las graderías y puso atención a la presentación.

- ¿We got the beat? – se preguntó a sí misma Quinn. – Seguro fue elección de Rachel.-

-Estúpidas canciones que aburren.- escuchó Quinn que alguien decía tras de ella.

-¿Perdona hablabas conmigo? – preguntó la chica gótica.

- Sí.- Quinn se mordió la lengua, tragándose su comentario. Volvió a poner atención al número y podía ver como Rachel saltaba, bailaba, cantaba y a pesar que a los chicos no le gustaba ella trataba de conquistar el público. – Pero esa chica es un bombón, estaría en ese tonto Club solo por ella.-

Quinn se quedó sin palabras, estaba completamente segura que quién le hablaba era una chica, aunque no había volteado a mirarla. Volteó y se encontró con una muchacha de cabello rubio, amarrado en una cola de caballo que le sonreía. No lo aguantó más y se hecho a reír. La muchacha de cabello rubio frunció el ceño tratando de entender que era tan gracioso. Quinn estaba agarrándose el vientre, contrayéndose de risa.

- ¿Te gusta Rachel Berry? – preguntó Quinn entre risas.

-¿Eres homofóbica o algo? – preguntó seria la rubia.

-jajaj noooo.- Quinn hizo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia y volvió a hablar.- Es que Rachel no tiene ningún atractivo.-

-Yo la encuentro muy atractiva.- Quinn de pronto dejó de reír porque se dio cuenta que lo que esa chica decía iba enserio. Vio como la rubia la miraba de arriba abajo, se estremeció.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Quinn intrigada.

-Melissa y tú eres Quinn Fabray.- ambas quedaron en completo silencio a excepción de todo el ruido de la presentación. Cuando terminaron de cantar, todos los chicos estaban aplaudiendo o gritando con euforia. Rachel dijo algo de que las audiciones para Glee Club estaban oficialmente abiertas, pero nadie le hizo caso. Las miradas de la morocha y Quinn se encontraron; Rachel le sonrió y Quinn simplemente volteó a mirar a otro lado. No entendía que quería Rachel, porque amigas jamás iban a ser.

-¿Soy bastante famosa, entonces? – preguntó Quinn, volteando a ver a Melissa.

-Demasiado diría yo, mi última novia no paraba de hablar de ti.- Quinn levantó una ceja en forma interrogativa.- Elise era una de las Cheerios…- Quinn tenía la boca abierta.- Veo que no lo sabías, pues sí Elise es bisexual y hizo que escondiéramos nuestra relación…- Melissa comenzó a bajar las gradas y volteó a mirar a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo.- En todo caso sé cómo es que te boten de tu casa.-

-No me botaron…

-Todo mundo lo sabe Quinn, eras la abeja reina.-

-Melissa… me caíste bien pero si sigues diciendo eso, me voy a ir y no volverte a dirigir la palabra.-

-no me importa.-

-Ok, ¿Quieres tomar un café?- preguntó Quinn con una media sonrisa. Melissa asintió y sintió el brazo de Quinn entrelazándose con el suyo. Quizá Quinn habría encontrado una… ¿amiga? – Y me cuentas cómo está eso que te gusta Rachel.-

* * *

Quinn sostenía su clásico Cappuccino Mocha y le agregaba algo de azúcar, cuidadosamente se sentó en el gran sillón de Starbucks y concentró toda su atención a la rubia que tenía en frente. Melissa le sonrió y comenzó a hablar. Le habló de su vida, era algo así como un libro abierto, le contó de cuando le dijo a sus papás que era lesbiana, le contó de Elise y… de Rachel. La gótica no pudo evitar incomodarse ante la mención de la morocha, pero de todas formas siguió escuchándola.

-Melissa, es para mí muy difícil lograr entender como alguien puede gustarle o querer a Rachel.- confesó Quinn dando un sorbido a su café.- Fue bastante difícil entender porque Finn me había dejado por… Rachel. - Quinn mordió su labio inferior, estuvo a punto de insultar a Rachel, pero se lo guardó.

-¿Es tan difícil comprender? – Quinn asintió, la rubia tomó aire.- Es… única.- Melissa sonrió y luego escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.- Dios, pensé que era solo un gusto, pero hablándolo en voz alta, me doy cuenta que quiero estar cerca de ella.-

Quinn la miró confundida, tenía la pajita entre los dientes y los ojos verdes miraban con atención a la rubia que simplemente sonreía y actuaba como una niña. De pronto Quinn sintió como ella misma sonreía y se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?- susurró la rubia.

-No sé, me has hecho sonreír.- respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. De pronto el celular de la chica de cabello rosa sonó.- Disculpa.- dijo Quinn, se paró a un costado y contestó la llamada.- ¿Hola? –

-¿Quinn? – '_dios no puede ser ella, ¿cómo demonios tiene mi celular?_' pensó Quinn.

-Rachel no sé cómo demonios conseguiste este número. Pero quiero que lo borres y nunca más me vuelvas a llamar.- Quinn sonó severa y estuvo a punto de cortarle, pero Rachel fue más rápida.

-Mira Quinn, de verdad quería que seamos amigas, que este año nos lleváramos mejor pero si no se puede no voy a insistir. Sin embargo, te llamaba para decirte que el Sr. Shue nos puso en un trabajo juntas.-

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Quinn haciendo que las personas la miraran.- Rachel, eso no es posible, no estoy en el Glee Club.- dijo en un susurro esta vez.

-Quinn, como te fuiste tan temprano del colegio se encargaron de ponerte en la clase de español que dicta el Sr. Shue y nos ha tocado el trabajo con Santana y Brittany.- Rachel hizo una pausa.- No es que esté feliz, bueno excepto por Brittany, pero es mi nota y tenemos que hacerlo bien, si quieres hablas con Santana.- y Rachel colgó.

Quinn se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en un trabajo con Rachel Berry?

* * *

**_Holaaaa ¿Cómo están todas? Lo siento por no actualizar pronto, estoy a puertas de un gran examen y estuve estudiando y con toda la presión no tuve nada NADA de inspiración. Y prefería esperar a hacer cualquier clase de capítulo. Okay, como les dije la historia va tomando forma por sí sola y tomará su tiempo en lo que la relación de Rachel y Quinn concierne. No lo haré igual que la tercera temporada, pero si tomaré algunas referencias. Brittana aparecerá en este fanfic, pero no tendrá tanto protagonismo como Faberry. Porque está es la historia de amor de ellas (: Los comentarios me hacen muy feliz, muchas gracias y besos!_**

**_Andressa xoxo_**


	5. Party Rocking

_**Party Rocking**_

Rachel no había tocado nada en su plato vegano. Hiram la miraba de rato en rato y Leroy tenía la mirada clavada en su hija con el rostro preocupado. La morocha dejó el tenedor a un lado y soltó un largo suspiro. Cuando levantó la vista vio como la miraban y se sintió bastante incómoda. Hizo amago de hablar pero se quedó en silencioso. Hiram no pudo soportarlo más y rompió el silencio.

-¿Te pasa algo Rachel? – el tono duro con el que le habló a la morocha hizo que Leroy le diera una mirada asesina.

-No es nada.- le restó importancia la más pequeña.

-Corazón, no has comido nada y es tu comida favorita.- habló Leroy con más dulzura. Hiram negó varias veces con la cabeza y desaprobando la actitud de su esposo, cuando Rachel se ponía en plan de 'típica adolescente' era mejor tratarla fríamente. Rachel escondió su rostro entre sus manos y se animó a hablar.

-Tengo este trabajo grupal y…-

-¿Con Finn? – intervino Hiram.

-¡Puedes callarte una sola vez! ¡Recién acaba de terminar con el muchacho! – le regaño Leroy.

-No papi, no es eso.-

-¿Entonces cuál es el gran problema? Ya sabes que Leroy siempre…-

-Hiram, recoge los platos de la mesa y luego los voy a lavar.- Hiram se le quedó mirando a su esposo y sin más le hizo caso.

-No me siento cómoda haciendo este trabajo grupal.-

-¿Es por Finn? –

-¡No!-

-¿Entonces? –

-Tengo este trabajo para clase de español con la Unholy Trinity.- Rachel levantó la mirada y vio como su papi fruncía el ceño confundido, ella reprimió una risita.- la Unholy Trinity son Santana, Quinn y Britt.

-Oh, Quinn y Santana… las… ¿las porristas?- Rachel asintió. – Cariño, entiendo que te sientas incómoda al hacer el trabajo con ellas…

-En realidad Brittany es adorable y me llevó muy bien con ella.- Rachel suspiró.- Santana, bueno, Santana es Santana y no puedo hacer nada con ella…-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Rachel? –

-¡Quinn! ¡Ella es el problema! –

Rachel se dio cuenta que había levantado bastante la voz porque Hiram había salido de la cocina a mirar cómo iba la charla. Leroy le indicó que los dejara y volvió a poner atención en su hija que tenía la confusión escrita en su rostro.

-No era necesario que elevaras la voz.-

-Lo siento.-

- ¿Qué pasa con Quinn?-

-Yo quería que las cosas estuvieran bien.- empezó Rachel.- Sabes… sabes que nunca nos llevamos bien, le quité el novio y pues siempre me ha detestado.- la morocha sintió como su papi tomaba sus manos y la miró con una sonrisa para que continuara.- Estaba en la heladería cuando le hice caer un helado encima y pues su odio creció más creo.- Leroy tomó un mechón rebelde del cabello de su hija y ella se encogió de hombros.- Le propuse que seamos amigas porque era nuestro último año… y dios inclusive le pedí perdón por lo de Finn…-

-¿Te importa mucho Quinn, verdad? – esa pregunta dejó sin palabras a Rachel.

-No… es decir, quiero que seamos amigas… nada más y lo dejé ahí porque Quinn está imposible.-

-Te importa Quinn y quieres que esté a tu lado este año como todas tus amigas.-

-Bueno sí.-

-Rachel, solo piensa en tu trabajo y quizá este trabajo las pueda unir más.-

-Gracias papi.- Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla Leroy.- Ahora me voy a bañar para ir a la casa de Britt, de ahí iremos a la casa de… Quinn.- se despidió Rachel.

* * *

-¿Siempre tuviste una piscina? –

-Has estado en esta casa toda una vida, no puedes preguntarme eso.-

-Es que simplemente no lo recuerdo…-

-Creo que estás en drogas.-

La morena le dio un leve golpe a la chica de cabello rosa y luego comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, Quinn se contagió y acompañó las risas de Santana. La latina abrazó por la cintura a Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego ambas se tomaron de las manos.

-Es bueno que estemos hablándonos de nuevo.- admitió Santana.

-Tú y Brittany son mis mejores amigas… no quiero perderlas.-

-No nos vas a perder, jamás.- se soltaron de las manos y se sentaron al borde de la piscina sumergiendo sus pies.- A veces tus decisiones son algo… drásticas pero en fin.-

-Santana, no empieces.-

La latina solo sonrió y llevó un sorbo de vodka con coca cola a sus labios, se acomodó el pequeño top que llevaba puesto. El verano parecía no querer acabarse. Quinn empezó a chapotear; la chica gótica llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas de Nirvana y un corto short de jean, mientras Santana ya llevaba el pequeño bikini rosa puesto. Iba ser un buen día si es que no se acordaban de Rachel…

-De veras siento mucho que nos tocará con Berry.-

-Bueno sí…- Quinn le quitó el vaso de la mano y de un golpe se tomó todo lo que quedaba en el.- Dime cómo demonios pasó eso, S.-

-Bueno, sería bueno que no te hubieras tomado MI vaso de vodka.- Santana volvió a tomar de las manos a Quinn con fuerza y continúo.- Bueno Britt y yo queríamos hacer el trabajo solas y luego el Sr. Shue dijo que tú también estabas en la clase, así que Britt y yo te incluimos, digo somos la Unholy Trinity y pues… Rachel no tenía grupo.-

-La detesto…-

-Admito que es irritante pero otras veces no tanto… Britt y Rachel se encontraron en las vacaciones y mí… Britt dijo que fueron a comer pizza y que Berry es agradable.- Santana se encogió de hombros.-

-¿Y tú le crees a Brittany?-

-Por supuesto que le creo a Brittany.-

-Santana… lo que sea que tengan tú y Brittany…

-No tenemos nada Quinn, somos mejores amigas…-

-Santana yo no…

Quinn no terminó de hablar porque en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre. Santana se paró rápidamente, se sentía incómoda, se puso su top y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, en el caminó mojó toda la cocina y sala. Quinn se quedó sentada en la piscina, tenía que hablar del tema con Santana, había visto los acercamientos desde… bueno desde siempre, pero todo empezó a tener forma desde que cantaron Landslide con Holly.

-¡!Quinnieee!- gritó una muy entusiasmada Brittany. Con fuerza abrazó el cuerpo de la gótica, casi caen al agua por la fuerza pero Quinn fue fuerte. Luego Santana se tuvo que acercar a Brittany para que soltara a Quinn.

-Hola Britt, te extrañé.- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Brittany rápidamente imitara el gesto.

Rachel estaba parada un poco lejos mirando como las tres se abrazaban, sonreían y se decían cosas que solo ellas podían entender. Se sentía una intrusa en ese mundo de perfección, porque la morocha siempre se había sentido menos cuando alguna de las tres se le acercaba. Iba a ser una muy incómoda velada.

-Rach, ven.- exclamó la rubia haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Si Rachel hubiera sabido que harían una fiesta en la piscina, hubiera traído su traje de baño… o quizá no. Muy tímidamente se acercó y no dijo absolutamente nada cuando estuvo al costado de Quinn que no la miraba de una manera muy grata.

-Y Hobbit…- Santana habló pero miró como Brittany la fulminaba con la mirada.- Digo Rachel… ¿cómo estás?- Quinn mirando levantando una ceja a Santana. -¿Qué? ¡Quería romper el hielo!-

-Bueno… yo tampoco me siento cómoda rodeada por ustedes. Sé que me detestan y preferirían trabajar con un zombie en vez de conmigo…- Rachel escuchó la risa de Quinn pero siguió.- Así que hagamos esto lo más rápido posible, así ustedes pueden continuar con su fiesta de piscina.-

-Rachel… yo si quiero que te quedes.-

-Brittany aprecio tu caridad pero el plan de Rachel suena perfecto.- la morocha más pequeña asintió con tristeza.

-Bueno… si es lo que quieres Rachel.- Quinn se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ahora el trabajo es sobre la cultura de algún país de habla hispana, esto se hará realmente fácil porque yo sé español…- empezó Santana que estaba tomada de las manos con Brittany. Quinn y Rachel las miraban de rato en rato. Además se daban cuenta como la rubia miraba con adoración a la latina.

-Podemos hacer diapositivas… e inclusive un video.- acotó Quinn. Brittany asintió y Rachel simplemente se miraba pensativa.

-Podemos…- intervino Rachel tímidamente. Vio los tres pares de ojos mirándola y no dudó en hablar.- ¿Qué país vamos a elegir? –

-¡Colombia! – exclamó Santana algo entusiasmada.- Tengo una tía que vive ahí…

-Yo quiero que sea Perú…- dijo Quinn.

-Ok, entonces esto queda entre Brittany y yo…-

-Yo quiero el país que Sanny quiere.-

-Yo iba a votar por Perú… ahora estamos iguales.-

-No me digas capitán obvia.- dijo la latina con sarcasmo.- Si alguien conoce de países es Quinn, así que sea Perú.-

-¡Perfecto! – exclamó Rachel.- Me gusta la idea de Quinn de las diapositivas con información del país quizá puede ser breve información, muy puntual. No queremos hablar mucho, digo no somos expertas en español como Santana.-

-¿Y si cantamos?- todas miraron a Brittany con curiosidad.- Podemos cantar algo de cantantes de ese país…-

-Es una… es una muy buena idea.- afirmó Rachel.- Podemos hacer como un video musical con nuestras voces.-

-Yo… me ofrezco a hacer todo lo que respecta al video.- dijo rápidamente Quinn no quería aparecer entre cámaras.

-Y yo le ayudaré con las diapositivas.- intervino Brittany.

-Lo que nos deja a mí y a Berry para cantar, ¡perfecto! – exclamó la latina con sarcasmo.

-Tenemos hasta el viernes para presentar el trabajo.-

Rachel sonrió y recogió el enorme bolso rojo que había traído. Volteó a ver a las tres chicas con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy… ya hemos quedado todo.-

-Como quieras Berry sabes por dónde está el camino.- dijo Santana quitándole importancia.

-¡Pero si tenemos que hacer el trabajo las cuatro juntas! – exclamó Brittany tomando del brazo a Rachel fuertemente. – Sanny…-

-Lo haremos en el tiempo que tengamos en el colegio, Britt.- dijo Quinn.

-Sí, ahora hagamos una fiesta en la piscina.- Rachel miró como Santana sonreía de oreja a oreja, la morena más pequeña se sintió incómoda y trató de soltarse del agarre de la rubia.

-Está bien… pero Rachel puede quedarse a nuestra fiesta de piscina.-

* * *

Quinn empujó a Santana una vez más a la piscina, haciendo que toda el agua le cayera a Brittany. La rubia solo se reía cada vez que eso pasaba y luego tomaba un gran sorbo de su bebida. Santana jugaba a ahogar a Quinn en la piscina como si se tratase de dos niñas de cinco años.

-Rach…-

-¿Britt?-

-Toma un poco.- dijo la rubia extendiéndole a la morena su bebida. Rachel meneó la cabeza varias veces diciendo que no.- Vamos, es divertido.-

-¿Es divertido una resaca? –

-Bueno esa parte no…- Rachel se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. –Vamos…-

-Ok.-

Rachel llevó la bebida a sus labios y le dio un pequeño sorbo, el sabor del dulce le gustó pero el olor a alcohol no. La rubia se rió ante la reacción de la morena y la animó a terminar el vaso. No supo que pasó por su mente, pero Rachel lo hizo y luego cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se sintió de alguna manera… mejor. Le pasó el vaso a Brittany y la rubia se sirvió otro poco.

Ante la insistencia de Brittany; Santana y Quinn no habían tenido otra opción que dejar que Rachel se quedara en su pequeña fiesta. La morena no quería hacerlo pero Brittany le había insistido hasta más no poder. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y hasta antes que bebiera se sentía incómoda, pero de pronto todo había cambiado.

-Racheeeeeeeeeeeel…- gritó Brittany, haciendo que Santana y Quinn voltearan a mirarlas.

-Berry deja de tomar tanto que no queremos hacernos cargo de ti.- dijo Santana que estaba saliendo de la piscina.

-Enserio déjalo Rachel.- Quinn ya estaba parada al lado de la pequeña morena, quitándole la jarra que tenía entre sus manos.- ¿Brittany esto fue tu idea? – miró Quinn desafiante a Brittany.

-Quinn, no le digas nada a Brittany, la culpa es de Berry por emborracharse tan rápido.- salió en defensa Santana, estaba abrazando a Brittany y la rubia se sentía muy cómoda sintiendo el cuerpo húmedo de la latina.

-No pasa nada chicas… - murmuró Rachel y jaló tres vasos y le sirvió lo que quedaba.- Hagamos un brindis por los estúpidos hombres que no hacen otra cosa más que arruinar nuestra vida.- dijo una muy alterada Rachel, sosteniendo su vaso en lo alto y mirando a las demás. Quinn levantó una ceja y Santana simplemente le siguió el juego a la morena.´

-¡Por lo estúpidos hombres! – gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la fiesta había empezado y las cuatro chicas estaban bastante ebrias y apenas podían caminar, Rachel era la peor de todas. Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas al borde de la piscina riéndose como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo. Santana y Brittany estaba en un rincón de la piscina comiéndose a besos, la latina sabía que no había forma que alguien se acordara de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

- Anda Quinn, vamos a la piscina.-

-No, mira no más como esas dos se devoran… no quiero interrumpir.- Rachel se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de meterse a la piscina pero Quinn la jaló fuertemente del brazo.- ¿No piensas meterte con un vestido, verdad? –

-No he traído el traje de baño.- dijo Rachel en un susurro.

-Entonces no entras.-

-Pero…

-He dicho que no.-

Quinn sonrió satisfecha, quizá estaba ebria pero ni siquiera ebria iba a dejar de odiar a Rachel. La morena se encogió de hombros y ante la sorprendida mirada de Quinn se quitó el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, quedándose en solo ropa interior.

-¡Rachel! – gritó Quinn.

-Dijiste que con vestido no entraba.-

Rachel sin escuchar las quejas de Quinn se metió de un salto a la piscina. A la morena le encantaba nadar y estaría en el equipo de natación de la escuela si no fuera por sus inseguridades, porque estando sobria jamás se habría quedado en ropa interior ante las tres muchachas más lindas de todo el colegio. Buceó y chocó con algo, cuando salió a la superficie para ver se encontró con unos ojos marrones mirándola con algo de molestia.

Era Santana que tenía a Brittany acorralada a una de las paredes de la piscina. Rachel se alejó un poco y comenzó a susurrar 'lo siento' muchas veces y al darse cuenta que Brittany estaba tratando de ponerse el sujetador del bikini, casi muere de vergüenza.

-Rachel, ¿Quieres que te bese a ti también? –

-No Santana yo…-

-Déjala S.- se escuchó la voz de Quinn de muy cerca.- Si Rachel no se chocaba contigo, probablemente tú y Brittany habrían terminado teniendo sexo en mi piscina.- exclamó una muy indignada Quinn.

-¿Por qué no jugamos algo? – preguntó la rubia rompiendo la tensión.

Después de secarse y que Rachel se pusiera su vestido de nuevo, las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en el patio con una botella en el medio. Brittany estaba tomada de la mano de Santana y Rachel tenía una incómoda sonrisa en el rostro.

-Este juego es tonto.- dijo Santana

-No Sanny.-

-Ok basta… ahora voy a girar la botella y veremos qué pasa.- Quinn giró la botella con fuerza y esta dio varias vueltas antes de parar en Santana y Quinn.- Oh… ¿Verdad o reto? –

-Supongo que verdad.- la latina se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te… gustan las chicas?-

-Sí.- nadie dijo nada por un minuto. Quinn realmente no estaba tan sorprendida, se lo venía imaginando ya bastante tiempo. Rachel lucía algo asombrada pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Brittany se abalanzó sobre la morena y le dio un beso en los labios, para que luego Santana sonriera.

Quinn volvió a girar la botella.

-Oh… ¿Te has acostado con Finn, Rach? – preguntó una sonriente Brittany.

-¡NO! – gritó Rachel y todas pudieron ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No es para que reacciones así, Hobbit. Tampoco te culpo, no me acostaría con pechos de bebé.-

Esta vez fue Santana quien giró la botella.

Le tocaba a Rachel hacerle una pregunta Quinn.

-¿Me odias? – la morena no estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, así que preguntó lo que le indicaba su subconsciente. Siempre había querido saberlo, pero ya Quinn le había dicho que sí la odiaba muchas veces. Quinn tomó un sorbo de vodka con coca cola y miró a Rachel intensamente.

-La verdad no.- Rachel sonrió inconscientemente.- Esto del odio ya me llegó a aburrir pero tampoco es como que quisiera ser tu amiga.-

Y así se pasaron dos horas, preguntándose cosas de su vida. Poniendo retos tontos como gritar que odiaban a ciertas chicas del colegio o como lanzarse a la piscina en tal estilo. Se estaba divirtiendo, parecían como si las cuatro fueran mejores amigas… parecía como que no existían rencores u odios entre Rachel y Quinn.

La botella paró y Santana sonrió.

-Te reto a que beses a Quinn.- dijo de lo más tranquila.

-¿QUÉ COSA? – gritó Quinn.- Miraba no tengo problemas con las lesbianas o eso, pero de ninguna manera voy a besar a Berry.-

-Estoy de acuerdo Santana, no pienso besar a Quinn.- Rachel dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tienen que cumplir el reto.- acotó Brittany.

-No, este juego se ha terminado.- dijo una molesta Quinn.

-Dios, que difíciles son.- dijo la latina rodando los ojos y antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta Santana estaba besando los labios de Rachel como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quinn dejó caer su vaso al piso haciendo que se hiciera trizas, Brittany se paró al lado de Quinn y miraba sorprendida la escena. Rachel estaba quieta por la sorpresa, pero su estado hizo que se relajara y tomó a Santana de los hombros profundizando el beso. Santana se alejó al sentir la respuesta de Rachel.- Tan difícil no era.- dijo mirando a Quinn.- Britt bebé es solo un estúpido reto, yo te amo a ti.- y la latina fue directamente donde Brittany haciéndola entrar a la sala para tirarse en un sillón y seguir besándose.

-Yo jamás…- dijo Rachel tocándose los labios.

-Rachel anda vas a dormir en el cuarto de visitas que ya es tarde.- dijo Quinn entrando.

-Yo jamás he besado a una chica.- dijo Rachel para nadie, porque se encontraba sola en el gran patio.

* * *

_**Holaaa, creo que me he vuelto a demorar y vuelvo a pedir disculpas pero estoy muuy ocupada. No se preocupen pero prometo actualizar el próximo miércoles sea como sea, es más actualizaré cada semana. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, me gustó porque siempre amé la amistad entre esas cuatro... en el próximo capítulo creo que aparecerá nuestra querida Melissa...**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y demás!**_


	6. El comienzo

_**El Comienzo**  
_

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – L_

_RESPONDEEEEEEEEEEE – L_

_QUIIIIIIN- L _

Quinn no supo si se despertó por la potente luz del Sol que entraba por sus cortinas o por el constante ruido que hacía su celular al recibir el tercer mensaje en lo que iba de la mañana. De todas maneras ya estaba despierta, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué tenía que despertar tan temprano? Porque sabía que era temprano, el Sol recién estaba saliendo. Y una vez más el teléfono vibro. La chica se tapó el rostro con su almohada y ahogó un grito. Se sentó de golpe y luego lamentó hacerlo porque le daba vueltas todo. Cuando tuvo el teléfono entre sus manos le dio a mostrar los mensajes que por cierto eran de Liz.

_Buenos días Liz – Q_

_Oh Quinnie, ya estaba pensando que tu mamá te había encerrado en un calabozo por ser una niña mala. – L _

_No estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas – Q_

_Qué humor, ¿Dormiste mal? – L_

_Ese es el problema que no dormí - Q _

_Ah no Quinn, no te perdono que hayas salido de fiesta sin mí – L _

_¡No salí de fiesta! La fiesta estuvo aquí – Q_

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – L_

_¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano? Son las ocho de la mañana de un domingo – Q_

_No seas exagerada, ¿No puedo levantarme temprano y asistir a misa como una buena cristiana? – L_

_JAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJ no me hagas reír – Q_

_Ok, de nuevo estoy teniendo mis crisis de insomnio y no duermo desde las cuatro de la mañana y pues no sabía qué hacer.- _

_Y por eso me has mandado un mensaje a las ocho de la madrugada! –Q_

_Quinn, no exageres – L_

_Tú no eres la que se quedó hasta las cuatro de la mañana tomando – Q_

_Oh, estuvo buena la fiesta. ¿Ligaste? – L_

_¿Ligar? Claro cómo ahora me van las chicas…- Q_

_Oh Quinnie estás saliendo del clóset – L_

_Liz, no estoy de humor para bromas – Q_

_Ok, ¿Quiénes estuvieron en tu pequeña fiesta entonces? – L_

_Santana, Brittany y… Berry – Q_

_Las porristas con derechos y ¿Berry? – L_

_Rachel, Rachel Berry – Q_

_Oh… __Ya veo- L_

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular sin saber que responder. Cuando estuvo a punto de sacar un nuevo tema de conversación escuchó un horrible ruido en su cocina y asumió que Santana estaría haciendo alguna de sus estupideces queriendo tomar café

_Liz, hablamos mañana… creo que Santana está destruyendo mi cocina – Q_

_Vaya a cuidar su cocina señorita, hablamos – L_

* * *

-¡Solo eso faltaba, Berry!

-San… no le grites.-

-¡Pero Brittany mira lo que ha hecho! –

-¡SANTANA CALMATE Y DEJA A RACHEL EN PAZ!

De pronto el salón estuvo en silencio. Las aves cantaban más fuerte o quizá era por el tremendo silencio. Santana se alejó de Brittany y fue al lavadero a seguir limpiando el desastre de anoche. Rachel estaba parada sin moverse mirando a la rubia sin poder creer que le había gritado a la latina. Jamás había escuchado tan molesta a Brittany antes.

-Ouch.- murmuró Rachel. No se había dado cuenta que Brittany estaba tocando su pie dañado y el contacto le había hecho doler bastante.

-¿Duele? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa la rubia.

-Sí, mucho.- respondió Rachel tratando de devolverle la sonrisa que solo se convirtió en una mueca.

-Ayúdame a llevarte hasta la silla, ¿puedes? – nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta dulzura como lo estaba haciendo Brittany. Rachel asintió y se apoyó contra el cuerpo de la rubia; Brittany la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la llevó hasta la silla que estaba al costado de la mesa del café.

Rachel miraba de Santana a Brittany sin entender que pasaba. La latina seguía lavando los trastos de la noche anterior pero por ratos dejaba que el agua saliese del caño y ella se quedaba sin hacer nada, sus hombros subían y bajaban y por un momento la morena más pequeña se preguntaba si estaría llorando. Aunque lo más probable fuera que no.

-Va a estar mejor lo prometo.- le dijo Brittany, sonriéndole por enésima vez esa mañana.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡He escuchado ruidos y he venido a ver si están destruyendo la cocina de Judy! – Quinn entró alzando las manos.

Quedó parada en el marco de la puerta sin saber qué hacer al mirar la escena. Rachel estaba sentada en su silla favorita y Brittany estaba agachada poniendo vendas o lo que fuere a su pie. Santana miraba de reojo a Brittany con tristeza mientras lavaba los trastos y en medio había un plato y un vaso roto, rodeado por un charco de sangre. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Alguien puede…

-Berry tuve la genial idea de hacernos el desayuno pero como vez terminó todo en un desastre.- dijo Santana entrecortadamente.- Terminé… ahora me voy.- Quinn miró a Santana sin poder creérselo.- No me mires así, no voy a limpiar el Mar Rojo que ManHands dejó en tu cocina, ya tuve suficiente con el número que armó.-

Quinn suspiró y se acercó al trapeador para limpiar el desastre. Luego, mientras limpiaba, se dio cuenta que Santana se iba sin Brittany; rápidamente volteó a ver a la rubia que seguía agachada muy concentrada en el pie de Rachel. Cuando Quinn terminó, Brittany también y le daba un amable abrazo a Rachel. Entonces Santana volvió.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! – gritó Santana acercándose a Rachel.- ¡Haz hecho que todo se arruine! – Santana se acercó tanto a Rachel que Quinn tuvo miedo. Rápidamente se acercó hasta donde ellas y tomó a Santana por la cintura. - ¡Déjame Quinn! ¡Rachel no es nadie! –

-¡Basta Santana, compórtate como una persona madura! – gritó Brittany y jaló a Santana del brazo.- ¡Hablemos de esto afuera! Lo siento Quinn. Rachel perdona.-

* * *

_¿Cómo estás? – Q_

_Hola Quinn y adiós – S_

_¡Santana! – Q_

_Rachel arruinó mi puta vida – S_

_¡Cálmate! – Q_

_No puedo cuando Brittany no quiere hablarme – S_

_Se te fue la mano con Rachel – Q_

_¿Desde cuándo defiendes a ManHands? – S_

_No la defiendo… además Brittany y tú son solo amigas – Q _

_Adiós Quinn y no voy a hacer ese maldito trabajo, le dejé el mensaje al Sr. Shue y me dijo que me a reprobar pero me importa una mierda – S_

_¡Santana! ¡No lleves esto tan lejos por tu maldito temperamento! – Q_

_¡Tú no me hables de esas mierdas! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No quiero verte! – S_

_¡Adiós! – Q_

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta anoche Quinn? – la gótica dejó de mirar con odio su celular para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de Judy en ella. Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Quinn pasó sus manos por su cabello y se encogió de hombros. - ¡Vaya! ¿No hay respuesta? –

-No hubo fiesta, estuvimos haciendo un trabajo para el Sr. Shue.- dijo Quinn cortante sin dirigir la mirada a su madre.

-¿Y las botellas que encontré en el basurero? ¿O ahora hacen así los trabajos? –

-¡No puedo creer que revises la basura! – estalló Quinn poniéndose de pie y parándose en frente de Judy.- ¡Eres una loca! Te has obsesionado con controlar mi vida, pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡No puedes! ¡Estoy demasiado jodida mamá! – las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, haciendo que el delineador se corriese.

-¡No me vengas con teatros Quinn! – gritó aún más fuerte Judy. Quinn la miró una vez más y quiso salir de su cuarto pero Judy la tomó de los hombros y la tomó del mentón para que sus miradas se encontraran. - ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡Estás arruinando tu vida!...

-Mi vida ya está arruinada.- murmuró la chica de cabello rosa, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

-¡No! – Judy la colocó contra su pecho y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.- Quinn bebé, no sé en qué momento nos perdimos…

-En el momento en que te dejaste de preocupar por mí.-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Recuerda que yo regresé contigo! El que se alejó fue tu padre.-

-Tú… eres una hipócrita.- Quinn se alejó de su madre y siguió con su camino.

Judy se quedó parada en medio del pasillo mirando como su hija la dejaba por… había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían discutido y Quinn simplemente se iba. La mujer estaba llorando incontroladamente. Sin duda de lo que más se arrepentía era de haberse casado con un hombre que les había arruinando la vida a ella y a sus hijas. La relación con Quinn estaba rota, pero no iba a descansar hasta que volvieran a su antigua relación… esa en la que su hija le contaba todo… quizá no era muy tarde.

* * *

El café dicen que para algunos se vuelve una obsesión. Es parte de su día a día y a veces lo consumen en exageración. Tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero no hay manera de negar que es lo que a muchos los mantiene despiertos y con ganas de seguir su día a día. Para una persona que consume café diariamente es una tortura que se lo prohíban.

Si no habría que mirar a Rachel, sentada en el gran sillón de Starbucks mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba a todos tomar sus grandes vasos de café y ella simplemente tenía una magdalena de fresa en su mesita. Quizá pensaran que es algo masoquista ir a un café justo cuando te lo prohíben.

Rachel aún no entendía muy bien que tenía que ver su pie con que no pudiera tomar café. Y quizá no lo iba entender nunca, el café era parte de su vida. Trató de comer la magdalena que tenía entre sus manos pero simplemente no pudo, seguía mirando con tristeza y frustración como la gente tomaba su café. No se dio cuenta como algo caliente le quemaba la pierna hasta que fue realmente fuerte.

-¡Auch! – exclamó Rachel.

-¡Oh dios mío, lo siento! –

Rachel no podía pararse para hacer la situación más dramática porque su pie estaba vendado. Sintió como le limpiaban inútilmente el líquido de su pierna, la morena ayudó a la persona haciendo que sus manos se rocen. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-De veras lo siento.- murmuró la chica de ojos azules.

-No es nada, solo ten más cuidado a la próxima.-

-¿Eres Rachel, verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si… ¿me conoces? –

-Ehmm eres del Glee Club, ¡cómo no conocerte! – exclamó algo entusiasmada la muchacha. La pelirroja se sentó en la silla libre, mirando directamente a la morena que le sonreía.

-Pensé que el Glee Club era para losers y por ende nadie nos reconocía.-

-Quizá sean losers pero yo también lo soy, solo que no sé cantar tan hermoso como tú lo haces.- por más que Rachel le gustaron los halagos a su voz, se sonrojó.

-¿cómo te llamas? –

-Melissa, un gusto.- Melissa le dio un gran sorbo a su café sin dejar de mirar a la morena que no la dejaba de mirar. - ¿Deseas? – preguntó acercándole el café a la morena; Rachel negó varias veces.

-Lo tengo terminantemente prohibido.- dijo la morena señalando su pie vendado.

-Oh… ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

- Un accidente en la casa de… una amiga.-

Después de que Santana y Brittany dejarán la casa de Quinn; Rachel y Quinn pasaron el desayuno juntas. Fue algo realmente extraño, los silencios incómodos eran lo que más había y a veces Rachel trataba de hablar y entablar conversación pero sin mucho éxito. Quinn se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y Rachel no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Al llegar a la casa de Rachel, Quinn explicó lo sucedido a sus papás y luego se marchó. Quizá sería todo lo que alguna vez Rachel Berry se acercaría a Quinn Fabray.

-¿Debió doler? – preguntó Melissa mirando los enormes ojos de Rachel. Pero la morena estaba algo distraída mirando por la ventana y siguió su mirada, Quinn estaba pasando por la tienda. - ¿Rachel? –

-Lo siento, estaba mirando…-

-A Quinn.-

-¿La conoces?

-Era la chica más popular como no conocerla y entablé conversación con ella, no parece tan mala.- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- No es mala, Quinn no es mala.- dijo Rachel muy determinada.

-Parecen ser grandes amigas…

-No, para nada. En realidad no nos llevamos nada bien.- dijo la morena entre algunas risas.

-Pero por el brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa he pensado eso.- admitió Melissa.

* * *

**_Creo que no lo he hecho pero... _NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LA TRAMA ES MÍA NADA MAS (;**

**_Holaaaa, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! He visto que extrañaban a Liz, estuvo presente en este capítulo aunque sea en mensajes, el próximo capítulo la tendremos más... es una parte importante en esta historia MUUY importante. Sí, me ha quedado algo corto pero era necesario como dice el título es el comienzo de muchas cosas... en especial de la realción Faberry que avanza con pasos de bebé. Las quiero y espero dejen sus comentarios que me alegran la vida lalala (:_  
**


End file.
